Lucifer Matthias Anghelscu
Lucifer Matthias Anghelscu is a protagonist from The Moonlit World. A Romanian/Italian Priest and Executor, he lives in London in Whitechapel, as the head priest of the Church of Saint Giles. In terms of personality, he's an earnest and polite man. Swift to act if the cause is just, as well as somewhat agonized over his condition. His deepest desire is to know why his mother left him alone and whether or not she ever cared. Origin Story Born from a Scholomance ritual to resurrect Dracula on earth, Moria Anghelscu carried the infant though when she gave birth, she renounced her old ways and called for help. Answering the call, Rain Stoker and the Watchers came to Europe and helped her to escape. Leaving the infant in the charge of Rain after naming him, Moria left to undo the damage she wrought and fight the Scholomance on her own terms. Rain would return with the infant to Texas, at her fortress and stronghold; The Stoker Ranch. Here, she taught Lucifer all she could, preparing him for the day he left and became a target for his enemies. At the age of eighteen, he left the Ranch to complete the rest of his training, bearing a letter to a friend of Rain within the Church and the organization known as the Burial Agency. Currently, he's still in the midst of his training and while he bears the weapons of the Church and wears their garb, he currently lacks experience most of all. Though that will change with time. As of now, he's 21 years old. A newbie Executor. Adventure Summaries To be filled out. Racial Abilities and Weaknesses Lucifer is a Damphir- A human and vampiric hybrid, bred by black magic and weird science. As thus, the abilities of a classic Nosferatu shine more clearly in him then most who were birthed, rare as they are. Currently, his body is faster and stronger then the average olympian. His senses are sharper by night, his eyes able to see in the dark. He can walk on walls and with the fresh consumption of blood, can regenerate wounds that would otherwise be fatal as well as boost his strength and speed to greater heights. The one fantastical ability he has is his power to shadow-walk, using the darkness as gates to cross into the Never-Never and teleport for short distances. Daylight weakens him, rendering him to base human norms and preventing access to his powers. Decapitation and complete destruction of the heart combined are also a way to kill him. Currently, he cannot access the more fantastical abilities other then the shadow-walk. Skills *'Pain Resistance'- Rain was a believer in the phrase 'Pain is weakness leaving the body'. Since he was eight, she put him through the wringer whenever they had a physical training session, toughening up his body and ensuring he could take a hit. Baseballs, blades and bats all played a part in this. *'Stealth'- Not surprisingly, this became another tool learned and studied almost fanatically. A mistake meant a baseball projectile, so he learned to be quiet and to recognize his surroundings in terms of what to use to remain silent. *'Enhanced Stamina'- Relying on your powers to the point of complacency was not something Rain wanted for Lucifer. So it was with great regret and for his own good that she sic'd her Pit Bull on him. This impromptu stamina training gave Lucifer the habit of running for his life and as a result, he can push himself further when the need arises. *'Handgun Use'- Revolvers, naturally. Both as a matter of personal taste as well as the fact they tended to not jam in the presence of Wizards. Besides, any creature that can shrug off a .50 caliber most likely won't be stopped by much else. *''' Martial Art(Bajiquan)'- Learned from the woman his teacher sent him to in the Church, she took it upon himself to teach him her own style. An instinctive mixture that seemed more bestial then measured, relying on being in tune with what she called the 'Inner Monster'. *'Meele Weapon(Black Keys)'- The signature weapons of the Burial Agency. They take the form of long and slender rapier-like swords with blades measuring over one meter and extremely short hilts, looking more likely to be used to thrust than slash at the opponent, the blades called into being at the users will. Blessed at every stage of creation, the end result is a potent, spiritual weapon capable of inflicting pain on many dark creatures and nullifying some of their abilities. *'Weapon Focus(Black Keys)'- Very few Executioners, much less trainees apply themselves to these weapons, as there are easier if less potent ones available. Lucifer is an exception. *'Mythos(Vampires)'- While the agents of the Burial Agency are expected to face against many monsters, Lucifer's focus are on vampires. Both on how to kill them as well as deal with them, as needed. *'Mythos(Unseelie Accords)-''' As a trainee of the Burial Agency, Lucifer is taught in the laws that are the Accords. To know when to not cause a paranormal incident as well as work around them when needed. *'Throw- '''To hit a target with an object, or to hit a target with the right part of the object thrown (such as the blade of a knife or hatchet), use Throw. '''Equipment ' The following is the standard equipment pack, which he carries everywhere. *Black Keys x 30 *.50 Revolver x 2 *.50 Revolver Ammo x 42 *Gunbelt x 1(comes with holster) *Silver crucifix(keepsake from his mother) *Military Scriptures *Executor Uniform x 1 Character Relationships * Rain Stoker-''' His first teacher, a Texan Damphir who lived through the eighteenth century. A friend of his mother, she lays the foundation of his Hunter education to prep him for the Burial Agency. * '''Sister Annabeth Arameth- The head of the Burial Agency chapter in London. A woman who favors suit jackets and slacks, on the recommendation of Rain she allows Lucifer entry into the Agency program and helps train him. * The Scholomance-''' A stronghold for black magic and twisted science located traditionally in Transylvania. They seek two things- The death of Moria Anghelscu and the return of what they see as their property, in the form of Lucifer. * '''Moira Anghelscu- A powerful gypsy witch and Lucifer's birth mother. Currently, he knows little about her beyond her name. Trivia *His favorite food is rare steak. *His favorite music are songs by Blue Oyster Cult. *He's a fan of Tolkien and Agatha Christie novels. Category:The Moonlit World Category:Characters